give me my money
by ayaka-hime
Summary: "weres my money you idoit"-mikan "please just give me one more week"-koko sit back and enjoy how koko trys to get mikan her money. might be little violent but thats it
1. Chapter 1

gakuen alice does not belong to me.

* * *

" baby baby baby oh thought you'd all ways be mine" sang koko yome as he finished his shower. he snatched a towel from the rack and put it around him.

** Nock Nock.**

"coming' shouted koko as he ran to the door.

"mikan?"

"hey koko" said mikan giving of a creepy smile. "is there something you need?" asked koko feeling uneasy.

"yeah well its been 48 hours so got my money?" asked mikan leaning on the door frame. "oh can you give me one more week i don't have it yet" answered koko looking nervous.

"oh well thats okay, mm best tangerine I'v ever tasted" suddenly there was a crash and mikan was on top of koko punching the life out of him.

"AHHHHHHH what the fuck? get off of me" yelled koko in pain. "were's my money you idiot were's my money" shouted mikan as she dragged him out of the bathe room.

"ahhhhhhhhh"

cried koko as he was dragged across the hallway. "were the fuck is my money you premature dick" shouted mikan as she gave him another black eye.

"please i don't have it right now please" yelled koko in pain. mikan dropped him on the ground and stared down at him. "you've till sunday afternoon six o clock be there you hear me you fucker be there" snapped mikan as she walked away.

* * *

mikan: am i that mean

blackmail:yes in my story you are but just for today

mikan okay well back to the story.

* * *

"uhhh you crazy bitch"

cried koko as he lay on the floor in nothing but his towel. "and clean your face up i can't stand looking at your ugly ass'd face" shouted mikan as she closed her bed room door.

koko stood up and try'ed to fix what was left of what he called his face.

"wow yome i can't believe you got beat up by polka"

Said natsume as he came out of his room. "yeah" agreed a laughing ruka. "its not my fault she caught me off guard and you guys know how mikan gets if she does'nt get her money. she's like hotaru but much more worse" cried koko as blood came rushing down his nose.

"tch please yome even when me and the baka have our arguments and fights i always win and still end up doing some censered things"

answer natsume as he walked down the hall to the said persons room.

"what am i gonna do now how am i gonna get 150 dollars by this sunday" cried koko as he went to his room.

"did everyone forget i was here" said a frowning ruka as he stood in the now empty hall.

* * *

well thank you for reading i'll have the second chap up in two days thx for reading. and the idea does not belong to me it belong to the creat of family guy i know you guys are thinking how uncreativ i am but i just wanted to see how people would react if mikan acted like that so thx for reading and please review and plaese vote if i should take down switched at birth i really need your opinons thx. and have a great day or night were ever you guys are out there in this big world review


	2. Advice and Help

_"what am i gonna do now how am i gonna get 150 dollars by this sunday" cried koko as he went to his room._

_"did everyone forget i was here" said a frowning Ruka as he stood in the now empty hall_.

They see me Rollin, They hatin patroling tryin catch me ridin dirty,

"Oh yeah this is my shit!" Tristin yelled

Tryin to catch me Ridin dirty.

"Look man I really need to talk to you it's important" Koko explained following the dancing boxer around the room."hold up man you gotta wait, cos right now I'm listen to my long time bro" he shouted over the music as he danced around.

"When were you and Krayzie Bone ever friends" he asked, totally forgeting why he even came here in the first place "yeah man we go way back way, way back since we was in the womb" Tristin answered but let's just say he was exaggerating a little to much.

"Ok um yeah TMI man TMI"

"Sorry was I over the top, or was it the womb part"

"Both man Both"

"..."

"Okay, was there somthing you needed" Tristin asked changing the subject "Um yeah, look man I need help I owe someone some money" Koko said remebering why he even came her in the first place he need to get mikan her money back soon or he wouldn't live to eat another slice of gay bacon and man did he love his gay bacon.

"Who" Tristin asked  
"Mikan" Koko answered "Ohhh sakura man you is a goner I heard that she beat one guy so bad he ended up in the ICU and when they dispatched him she came back and beat him over, and over again until he died of blood loss.

Koko shivered, he thought that was just a rumor." W-Well never mind that man i need money" he pleaded. "Sorry I'm short today and I don't have another deal till this Thursday" Tristin apoligized scratching the back of his head.

"Damn, well what am I gonna do know" Koko muttered. "Hey why don't you try oh I don't know getting a job" Tristin sarcastically suggested, Koko shot him a glare before responding."A job how the hell am I gonna get a job with my records, man I barely got into college!".

"Wow hah I'm not Suprised" Tristin smirked.

"Shut up!"

"look man just get a job" Tristin bugged. "yeah but how am I gonna find a job or at least an employer that hasn't seen my records " Koko sighed. "Well if you want I can set you up" Tristin suggested. Koko's face lightened up a little you could see a shine of hope in his eyes."really could you really do that?" he asked.

"Sure I know a guy "Tristin said cracking his knuckles and stretching his worn out mucsles . "I'll take it" Koko said pouncing on the opportunity to make some cash and be able to pay Mikan back he wouldn't pace that up.

"Ok then I'll call that owner later on today and tell him" Tristin said before taking a sip of his water. "Great thanks man I owe you one" Koko said making his leave.  
"You sure do!" Tristin shouted to him before he closed the door.

Well that my readers was part 2 of give me my money back I've decided to make this story a little longer, and that means I'm Koko to torment Koko as much as I want to with each job he gets, well I'll try and update sometime this week so look out for me.

Koko:Do you really plan on tormenting me

Hime-sama:Yes, yes I do

Koko:Oh kami help me, ;A;


End file.
